


All That Glitters Is Gold

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( "You were holding your breath." </p><p>"I was?" ))</p><p> </p><p>He's been holding his breath since the third grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I got the dialogue a bit wrong, but same difference really.

Sometimes bad things end in a kind of okay way. 

He's starting to learn that. 

Lydia is looking at him with wide eyes, eyes that say she can't believe she did that either, and he's looking back with his head spinning and the feeling of air in his lungs (they'll get through this). A part of him knows she did it out of panic, out of a need to help, but the fact that she needed to help says a lot about how far they've come. Two years ago would she have looked twice? 

Lydia Martin is the most beautiful girl in school, a fine specimen, the reason that he goes to school in the first place, not really the reason that he's alive (but one of the reasons he keeps on living). She's been on his mind for a very, very long time. She's been within his reach for a year. She's been touchable for just a few seconds. 

There's a silence that's hanging there, heavy and awkward, that he wraps up in like a blanket. There doesn't have to be an after, just a now, just a someday, just a beginning (please, god, don't let this end badly). And somewhere in the back of his mind his best friend is missing, and somewhere in the back of his mind his best friend's dad is here, and somewhere in the front of his mind his dad isn't here. All of those things can be dealt with later, but for now he just wants to remember soft lips on his. 

God, she's so beautiful.

She kind of reminds him of his mom. When his mom wasn't sick, when she still made pancakes and told stories, she had this strength about her. It was quiet and it was calm, but it was always there beneath the surface. She could move mountains, stop wars, end plagues if she wanted. She could do anything and so can Lydia. 

They're too alike for him to not notice. 

They're too alike for him to not care. 

Lydia is saying something about reading somewhere that not breathing can help panic attacks. 

What?

Not breathing is one of the problems. 

Physically stopping is not going to help anything, but what does he know? She's always been smarter than him by a mile and he's okay with that, because she's beautiful and fierce and all he's ever wanted. 

It's been his constant mantra ever since he saw her: you don't get girls like her, but you can damn well try. 

There's no rule against trying, it's one of the things his mom taught him, and it's one of the reasons he's sitting across from the girl he's loved every day of his life since he first decided she was worth the world. She's golden and she's powerful and she's not his, not yet, but he tried and, dammit, it's gotten him somewhere. 

She's looking at him with concern and uncertainty on her face, so he tunes back in to what she's saying, "You were holding your breath." Her voice is small and awed, like she's just now getting something. 

He knows.

"I was?" 

He's been holding his breath since the third grade.


End file.
